Newcomers
by RM Rosey
Summary: There are 2 new animatronics arriving at the pizzeria, and the old animatronics are curious. And the 2 new animatronics seem quiet.. The newcomers are in a complete different environment they are comfortable with.
1. Boredom

**So, I am going to be writing my own fanfiction. *Fireworks* I was inspired by TheSheepThatMoos, as he also told me how to write these chapters. I am going to use an old OC of mine as a "main character". Btw the animatronics CAN eat/drink and do normal people stuff. You guys should check out TheSheepThatMoos's story "Meeting the City". I will also have ships, like his, honestly he inspired 50% of this o3o Anyways, ONTO THE STORYYYY! P.S. I am very knew to story writing, so don't judge too bad -3-**

It was a day like any other at the pizzeria, the animatronics played the songs for the children at day, and they haunted the night guard at night.

One night, the animatronics decided to take a break from scaring old Mike Schmidt, the night guard of the pizzeria. They met up at one of the tables, eating some pizza Chica gladly made.

"So, what do we do? As we agreed, we would stop terrorizing the night guard for tonight." Freddy was the most bored of the 4, and was out of ideas.

"I think we should.. Uhh, maybe look around? We haven't got the time to take in the "scenery" of our home." Bonnie grinned as he looked at the bored animatronics. Everybody agreed to the idea and they soon took a small "tour" of the pizzeria.

"Hey Bonnie! Look, I'm you!" Freddy playfully jumped around with a spare Bonnie head on. Bonnie just laughed at Freddy, not offended at all.

Foxy seemed to be missing, and Chica was worried about him. "Have you seen Foxy?" Chica asked the distracted Freddy and Bonnie.

"No, not at all. Ever since we left the kitchen he insisted on staying to do some kind of unfinished business." Bonnie was still laughing, but his voice was clear.

Chica glanced over at the opened Kitchen door, she was wondering what Foxy would want in there. She usually made pizzas in there, and nobody bothered to look around there. Chica felt a bit odd, she had a weird feeling that Foxy may or may not be collecting something.. Maybe, for her?

**Ok I kind of ran out of ideas at this point, I am not sure how short this chapter is but a review or 2 saying how I did and 10+ likes would keep me writing! I would love the support, as well. See ya o3o.**


	2. Chica's Kitchen

**Ok, so.. I just got a review and a like and stuff, and more chapters attract more people. So, I'll be writing more everyday. Cut with the chat time to read!**

Chica slowly walked to the kitchen, as she heard Bonnie's constant chuckling and Freddy's "la la"s behind her. She was getting a bit tense, as she heard a bit of disturbance and metal through the darkened doorway.

Foxy grumbled and struggled with the metal in the kitchen, it seemed, and Chica wanted to find out why. After a few more steps she finally rustled up the strength and courage to peek in.

Foxy seems to have been searching for something, he left countless cabinets opened, pans and pots scattered, but oddly Chica's favorite glove was never touched. He continued to grumble and sigh each time he left a cabinet unsatisfied.

"Foxy?" Chica was looking worriedly at the anxious fox. It was then Foxy turned quickly, as if at the speed of light, and he stared at Chica. His yellow eyes glowed with curiousity and suspicion as he gazed at the chicken in the doorway.

Chica soon broke the trance and asked Foxy the question that has been dwelling in her mind throughout her small journey to the doorway. "What are you doing?" Chica sounded disturbed. Foxy took note of that.

"N-nothing, lass." He replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. Chica rubbed her head, trying to piece together what was so important for him to find. But she couldn't think of anything. Foxy walked over to Chica. "Look, lass, I'll help ye clean this up. I'm sorry for this." He smiled at Chica, but the chicken was too deep in thought.

Chica finally looked up, and was startled as she opened her eyes again. "Oh, y-yeah.. Sure." The 2 began to arrange everything and put them back in order. Foxy was relieved Chica wouldn't ask further questions about the incident.

Soon enough they were done, and Chica smiled at how tidy her workplace was. "Thanks for helping, Foxy" Chica joyfully looked at Foxy, relieved that she didn't have to rearrange everything.

Foxy just nodded, and walked out. Chica was alone. "What the heck?!" She heard 2 combined voices from outside, sounding like Freddy's and Bonnie's.

**Alright, good cliffhanger, good place to leave off! So, like and favorite, write a review blah blah all that stuff. I worked quite hard on this, just for you guys! Hope you enjoy my story, or at least the 2 chapters (this is the 2nd, obviously), that I wrote so far.**


	3. The New Animatronics

**Here it goes, third chapter. Your guys' support is really helping, so I am ready to write more. Alright, here it is! THIRD CHAPTAAA**

Chica quickly ran out, her head darted from left to right, looking for Bonnie and Freddy. They were near the door to the outside, listening for something. Chica walked near them, and stood behind Bonnie. They were all pressed against the wall.

"Wha-" Bonnie shushed Chica before she could finish her first word, and he pointed to the door and his ear. Chica was confused, but soon knew what he was talking about, as she heard a voice outside.

"Yeah, ok.. Alright, today at 10? No problem. Bye." A voice from outside was talking to someone or something. The animatronics heard the footsteps of a person, and they ran to their places. Foxy was already in his cove.

The manager, as the animatronics could see due to the star on his chest, walked in. He looked around, and walked into the security office of the night guard, Mike.

They chatted for a while, as the animatronics discussed the situation, with Foxy only listening and Chica not knowing a thing. After a while the manager came out with Mike.

"You sure you can watch over 2 more animatronics, Mike?" the manager was about to open the pizzeria. Mike only nodded, but secretly frowned as he turned around.

The manager only sighed, and nodded. Then he opened the pizzeria's doors and looked around, breathing in. He walked back in and turned the "closed" sign around, so it said "open" to the outside. The manager got settled in the office, and Mike had already walked out. Soon, children bursted through the door and sat at the tables. The day went on like normal.

Soon it was 10:00. All the kids had left and the manager was anxiously waiting at the door. There was a knock. He opened the door and let a stranger in with 2 big crates, and a crowbar. The manager signed a small board with a paper on it, and handed over a few green pieces of paper. The delivery man just tipped his hat and left.

Mike came out of the office, and helped the manager open the crates to reveal 2 shut-off animatronics. The animatronics just stared, they had the chance to as their heads were facing that way. They had no idea who these newcomers were. **Roll credits o3o. **So, they just waited and watched..

**Alright, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it :D **


	4. Black and White

**Alright, here we go! 4th chapter. Here we finally introduce one of my OCs. And we get the ships sparking. READ ON MY FAITHFUL KNIGHTS. (I know, I'm odd.)**

Soon enough the manager opened the first crate. It took about an hour and a half even with Mike helping. They decided to put the other crate in the corner 'till tomorrow. The manager agreed they had enough time, so the 2 decided to turn on the first animatronic..

They had trouble looking for the "on" switch, but they found it eventually. It was inside of the chest, near the core. There was a small flick-switch, it was pointing to O. Mike flipped it up to I, and the animatronic buzzed to life. He closed the chest panel and the animatronic stood up.

It looked like a girl, and it took a step back. The animatronic seemed very shy, as it reacted to every sudden movement either Mike or the manager made. And every time she backed up, the animatronic seemed to.. Darken a bit.

After another half hour the manager finally got all of the tests he needed, and he placed her next to Freddy. Bonnie and Chica jokingly grinned at Freddy as the animatronic bumped into Freddy. He just reacted by glancing evilly at them back.

Ok, she should be good to go.. Hope you can handle "Vendetta". Freddy liked the name, he turned it over in his mind. Bonnie nudged Freddy, and he was caught off guard. He just rolled his eyes as Bonnie held in a laugh.

It was 1AM and the animatronics finally moved out of their places. Vendetta reacted, as expected, by standing tensely back against the wall. Freddy anxiously looked at her, and Bonnie pushed him forward.

Freddy's chest brushed against Vendetta's knees, and he blushed insanely. Vendetta didn't notice, as she was curled in a ball, but she felt the impact. She blushed wildly as well, but the others didn't notice. Instead, they were focused on Freddy's deep blush.

"Ahaha! You like her, don't you, Freddy?" Bonnie and Chica joked around with Freddy, and he just grumbled embarrassingly. "Oh shut up you 2" Freddy walked away to another table, bored again. "What should we do about her, though?' Freddy was curious, but he also cared for her.

"I don't know" Bonnie glanced over at the shy eagle. She seemed to be covering herself with her wings. Vendetta was black and white, and Freddy thought her pattern was cool.

Bonnie caught Freddy staring again, and he laughed, mocking him. "Vendetta and Freddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bonnie chuckled as he said the line.

Freddy was broken out of his hypnotic trance, again, and was annoyed at Bonnie. Chica seemed to be asleep in her chair. Freddy looked at Vendetta again, he could have sworn she was blushing.

**There we go, the 4th chapter. I love posting these for you guys! I like being nice _ Anyway, I got the ship going and we will see how it shall go. I would appreciate a review or 2, and favorites and follows :D Peace out.**


	5. A Blooming Friendship

**I'm BAAACK! I hope you are ready (for freddy) for another chapter! Launch in 3.. 2... NVM JUST.. Enjoy**

Freddy glanced back at the others, Chica was asleep, Foxy just came out of his cove and sat at a nearby table, and Bonnie had his head faceplanted into the table, bored out of his mind.

Freddy felt alone, and he kind of was.. So he walked over to Vendetta and sat next to her. He reached a finger out to the cowering eagle, but was slow and careful. His finger poked lightly against Vendetta's wing, and she lowered the one facing Freddy, her left wing.

Vendetta just stared at him for a while, until Freddy broke the silence. "U-uhh, hey" He was nervously smiling at Vendetta, hoping to make a good first impression. Vendetta lightened up to him a bit, and peeked from her other wing at the others.

Foxy was just eating a slice of pizza, sitting back on his chair with his feet on the table. Chica walked over to him, and was talking about something, and Bonnie was playing the arcade games. Freddy just shrugged, as he followed Vendetta's sight.

"They're really bored," Freddy was still keeping his innocent smile. He glanced up at the time. 3:30, still 2 hours and a half to go. Vendetta stared back at Freddy, her purple eyes gleamed beautifully.

Freddy was speechless, he decided to say something. "Y-y-your eyes are b-beautiful.." Freddy was nervous, and Vendetta knew it. She giggled at him, and decided that it was safe to talk to him.

Then it was when Vendetta did something unexpected. She put her wing around Freddy and brang him in, they were both in the small hiding place. Freddy blushed a bit, but the darkness hid it.

"S-so.." Vendetta's voice, to Freddy, sounded like a harp or holy choir. "What d-do you want to t-talk about?". This was the first time Freddy heard her, and he was stunned. Why didn't she talk more often? Freddy shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about, really," He pointed around. "We could do something though, there is quite a few things to do in her aside form terrorize the night guard.

"T-terrorize?!" Vendetta practically squeaked the word out. Freddy assured her that they did nothing bad to him, and told her it was only a game. Vendetta only nodded, as Freddy was the only person she trusted so far in the pizzeria.

The 2 got up, Freddy thought he could hold her hand as they were walking but he would wait until Vendetta offered. "S-so, what first?" She scratched her head. "I forgot your name.. Uhh, Freddy?" Freddy just nodded, smiling. He put a thumbs up, signaling that was his name and Vendetta cheered silently to herself.

"Want to do pinball?" Freddy pointed to the machine barely visible in the game room. The shy eagle only nodded. Freddy was happy they were making progress to be friends.

He was teaching Vendetta how to play pinball, it was stunning how she could use her wings to push the side-buttons controlling the bumpers. Freddy just watched. Vendetta won so many times, by the time it was 5:40 AM she had a 26 win streak. Freddy looked at the time. "Alright, we gotta clean up. Nearly time for the show. I bet the kids will love ya!" Vendetta gulped, but Freddy was there to comfort her. She was happy that Freddy was her friend.

5:55 AM, the animatronics cleaned everything up and were in their positions again. Vendetta was put into her position, using the manual in the crate. And soon they were all ready. Mike came out and looked at the band of animatronics, and walked out as it turned 6AM. He was relieved nobody came to his office that night, as there was another animatronic to worry about. Mike just walked out, mumbling. "Why do I even put up with this.."

**Alright, that's the end of the chapter for today! I hope it was longer than the others, because I sure feel so (fingers a bit twitchy, but fine) I hope you enjoyed this. Like and favorite, leave a review blah blah. o3o PANCAKES**


	6. An Unexpected Suprise

**System booted up, story materializing, pizzeria level complete. Heya guys, I am back with another chapter. People keep viewing (and loving) my chapters so far, so I'll keep the patterned words coming. Btw, the second ship is coming into play here, I am sure you can guess who they are. Onto the story!**

It was a good day for the manager in the pizzeria, a lot of kids came for the new attraction: Vendetta. The manager, Fredrick, was counting his money at the end of the day. He had made a couple hundred. Of course the animatronics didn't know about this green paper.

When the night shift came, Mike was still alert. He watched the halls not caring about what the animatronics were doing, he just didn't want to die.

Bonnie was, as always when he was bored, playing his favorite arcade games. Freddy was being taught how to be good at pinball, as Vendetta was practically a master at it.

Foxy was just bored, he sat in his chair twiddling his thumbs. Chica came over with a batch of pizza, half of it had already been eaten by the rest of the gang.

"Want some pizza?" Foxy looked up from his fingers, he nearly drooled uncontrollably. "Of course, lass! Who wouldn't be wantin' a slice of yer pizza?" Chica nearly blushed, and she set down the half-eaten pizza.

Foxy grabbed a slice and nearly devoured it in one bite. Chica just sat down, watching him dreamily. After a few minutes it was 4:12, and Foxy had already finished the pizza. Chica took the pan to the kitchen and washed it. She came back and sat down next to Foxy.

"S-so, what do you do in your cove all day?" Chica innocently asked Foxy, she was very curious how he stayed satisfied.

"Not much, really" Foxy frowned. "There really isn't anything in me cove that is satisfying. I have a few plastic swords, a fake hook, and a pirate hat but that be it."

Chica felt sorry for Foxy, she doesn't know the pain he feels as she has at least 1 thing to do in the day. Sing songs. "Umm.. Could I visit your cove?" Chica tried to sound as curious as possible, apparently it worked. Foxy nodded and stood up. He was significantly taller than Chica, but she didn't care.

They entered through the purple curtains of the cove, and.. There really wasn't much there. As Foxy explained there was the swords, hook, and pirate hat laying in the corner, but other than those it was pretty much just an empty room.

"I-its.. Something" Chica was honest, but she couldn't just put down Foxy like this. She tried to cheer him up as much as possible, being his closest friend. "Thanks, lass. But I know you are only trying to cheer me up. And I know that you be the honest one!" Foxy smiled at Chica, she almost blushed that time too. Foxy could see the start of a blush.

Then, all of a sudden, Chica did something unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek. Nobody else noticed but them, as Foxy blushed deeper than his fur's color.

Chica stared at Foxy, she didn't know what she just did, but she kind of regretted it. "W-what-" Foxy was speechless, he didn't know what drove Chica to kiss him. Even HE wouldn't have done something so unexpected.

The 2 just stared at eachother for who knows how long. Foxy shook his head, and said something. "W-why d-d-did you just.. Do that, lass?" Chica just stared. "I honestly d-don't know"

A yell came from outside "CHICA!" It sounded like Freddy, Foxy peeked out. They stopped blushing in time, Chica came out. "See ya l-later Foxy" Foxy just waved goodbye, still shocked.

The gang all got positioned in their places, Foxy sat in his cove, and Vendetta was already in her place. She knew what was coming, and what would during the day. But all kinds of unexpected things could happen during the night.

Mike came out of his office and exited the pizzeria, and Fredrick came through the doors. They only nodded to eachother. Fredrick walked into the office, and then the kids came in.

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Like fav review I don't care. Any support boosts my spirit. =)**


	7. The Second

**WOAH! That escalated quickly.. Err, it seems people really like my story and urge me to make more ._. I guess heres my next chapter, I shall write on, my faithful knights!**

The next day was technically the same, not too many children this time. But business was still booming. Fredrick was happy with this, and he didn't mind his friendly night guard. He just cared about his animatronics and pizzeria.

It was 11:00 PM, Fredrick had called over Mike for something. "Its about time to bring out the second shall we?" Mike gulped, he didn't know how much trouble he would be in if all the animatronics including the new ones came for him, but he stayed calm. "Hand me the crowbar" Mike picked up the crowbar, it was propped against the wall behind the crate so no kids can get to it.

It took about a half hour to get the crate open and turn on the animatronic. This time the switch was inside the head, next to the opening panel on the back. The new animatronic buzzed to life, it was way different than Vendetta. It was a female leopard, she had black spots all over her and dark-red fur. Her whiskers were a bit droopy at the ends but still pointed out to the side. She was a bit cheerful and excited, and she bounced around happily but calmed down for the tests.

She passed the test and her tail, swayed a bit as she stared over at the stage. "Hey, you have a girl to get now, haha!" Freddy nudged Bonnie, who sighed in ignorance. Bonnie DID sort of had a crush on her, though. The animatronic came up in between Bonnie and Chica, she wasn't completely aligned with Chica but was right next to Bonnie. The bunny pushed his ears back a bit, perking them.

Fredrick and Mike were just chatting and the animatronics were just staring at them until Mike checked his watch. 11:47. They said their goodbyes to eachother and Mike went into his office. After a while it turned 12:00 AM and the animatronics stretched out. "Hey.. Uhh, you are gonna have a great time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Here, let me show you around," Bonnie smiled nervously at the leopard, she just smiled back. Bonnie held her hand and led her around the pizzeria.

"And last but not least, heres backstage" Bonnie held his palm out towards all the heads and tools and metal. "Hm, that's cool! Whats with the heads though?" She sounded excited and curious.

She nearly bounced out of Bonnie's hand 4 times throughout the tour. "Ah, those? Those are just spare heads for Freddy and the gang. Soon they will be getting spares for you and Vendetta, the new ones"

The leopard just span around joyfully, she was happy to have a home and job. "Hey.. I never got your name" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, urging the leopard to admit her name to him. "Kat! That's my name," the leopard practically shouted it, she sounded proud.

"Nice name, I'm Bonnie. The bear is Freddy Fazbear, the leader, Chica is the chicken with the "Lets eat!" bib, Foxy is the red pirate fox, and lastly Vendetta is the shy black and white eagle," Bonnie pointed to the numerous animatronics around the pizzeria, Chica and Foxy were gone inside of Foxy's cove again, talking about the unexpected kiss, and Freddy was trying to beat Vendetta's high score while Vendetta was giving him tips.

"What do you want to do for tonight?" Bonnie asked Kat, she was lost in her own world, but she snapped out of it. She just looked at Bonnie and shrugged. They just played 1 versus 1 arcade, finger, anything games, until it was 6 AM. Bonnie pretty much explained all she had to do and everything she needed to know about the pizzeria, and they all returned to their places.

Kat liked it here, and she liked Bonnie. She had a great feeling that she was gonna be happy here..

**Ok that's it for today, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter! Like, favorite, subscri- I mean.. Like favorite REVIEW ._. Blah blah I don't know. I like being supported :D It really means a lot to me, you know? You may think its not much but its a lot =) **


	8. Happy Hour

**I'm back! And ready to write. Sorry for le late chapter, by the way. I am running out of free time which means less games which means less writing and so on. So.. Yeah. I gotta keep my schedule balanced yet I never have enough time to write. So.. I play games. Now, the 8th chapter of LE STORYYY. P.S. Thanks for all the support in the last few days. Love it.**

The day was amazing for Fredrick. More kids came in than EVER before! The pizzeria was packed with kids and adults, watching the show contently. All the kids liked the 2 new animatronics of the show, Vendetta and Kat. Mike was leaning nearby, just smiling. Nobody knows why he was so happy.

**Time skip. 12:00 AM.**

All the kids were gone, Fredrick was just walking out with his wallet full. Mike sat back in his chair again. He seldom checked the cameras knowing the animatronics would be busy entertaining themselves.

All 3 of the girls got together and went into the kitchen, Chica left a batch of pizza for the guys to eat as they chatted. "So.. what are your crushes, guys?" Bonnie looked at Foxy and Freddy, grinning. Foxy glanced at Freddy, he shrugged back. "Alright, lad. You go first" Foxy smiled at Bonnie, he widened his eyes then cleared his throat.

"Well.. Uhh. I have a crush on.. Kat, believe it or not" Bonnie blushed a bit as he mentioned the name, he glanced at the kitchen nervously but calmed down, leaning against the table. "Well, glad to have that out. To at least you bozos.. Foxy's turn" Foxy sighed, and looked at Bonnie and Freddy. "I have a crush on.. Chica" Foxy said her name bravely, ready to be embarrassed. Freddy just shrugged and patted his back.

"Your turn, Freddy" Foxy and Bonnie said the words at the same time, staring at Freddy. "Vendetta.." The bear shyly mentioned the eagle's name. Freddy was a bit surprised that Bonnie didn't react as he thought. He simply smiled at Freddy, "Go get her, champ" he encouraged Freddy happily.

Freddy smiled back, "Good luck with Kat", the guys walked into Foxy's cove. They were a bit tired but they had a plan.

The small group of 3 waited outside for the girls, Freddy and Bonnie had plastic swords while Foxy put on the fake hook. They were gonna get a good laugh outta this.

Chica was walking out with the girls, as they were chatting. All of a sudden the guys bounced out at them, fake weapons out, they were each aiming for their crush.

Freddy landed in front of Vendetta, tickling her with the sword, Foxy grinned devilishly at Chica as he swung his hook around, and Bonnie and Kat were dashing around. Kat was running, while Bonnie was chasing after her pointing the sword at her.

It was 5:57 AM when they were done, and all the girls were caught. It took all 3 of the guys to get her. They all settled onto the stage together, Vendetta hugged Freddy, and Kat practically squeezed Bonnie. Chica kissed Foxy on the cheek again before they parted. Foxy was sitting in his stage smiling, yet blushing.

Mike came out of his office, and waved at the animatronics as if they were his buddies. He could have sworn that Bonnie waved back at him.

**Okie that's it for this chapter! Thank you all for the support so far, I didn't even think I would have gotten the favorites and follows that I have so far. Again, thanks! I'll try to write more frequently for you guyz. Btw, happy late New Year!**


	9. Questions

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the SUPER late chapter, I got a bit lazy.. BUT this will be a good chapter, at least I think so.. I'll spread my ideas out as much as I can to extend this chapter. In other words, enjoy!**

**MIKE POV**

I don't know why I did that, or how.. All I know is that I just waved to them. I guess it was their lack of "coming to get me". I actually think we can become friends, yeah..

**LEPOV POV**

The animatronics had a great day, they were all grouped together the way they were set. Bonnie and Kat played instruments, Chica sang and Foxy was secretly dancing in his cove, and Freddy was helping Vendetta sing. Everybody had a great time. Soon it came to 11:00PM, the pizzeria was cleaned up and Fredrick was counting the money he had earned. Mike came in, smiling. This is the second time he was smiling at work.

"Whats with the huge smile?" Fredrick was really curious, maybe he had heard a funny joke or had a great day. Who knows?

"Nothing, just got err.. A new high score" Fredrick knew that Mike was addicted to this video game called "Candy Crush", so he believed him. But this wasn't what Mike was happy about..

After the manager got Mike caught up on the things for the day, Mike went inside his office and Fredrick walked out. 12:00 PM.

The animatronics stretched, they all walked down and went to do their own thing. Freddy was playing an arcade game called "Flaming Finger", as Vendetta kept practicing Pinball. Kat and Bonnie fooled around in backstage. And Foxy and Chica entered Pirate's Cove.

"So, umm.. What now?" Chica looked around the dusty cove, Foxy had just invited her to come in.

"Lass.. I wanted to talk about that one time.. You know, when ye.." Foxy pointed to his cheek, and Chica blushed a bit, retreating a step back. She didn't know what came to her.

"U-uhh.." Chica didn't have an answer. What would she tell him? Foxy was just staring, waiting for an answer. He was waiting patiently.

Chica and Foxy just stood there, staring at each other for who knows how long. Freddy peeked in, he suddenly backed out with neither Chica nor Foxy noticing.

Nobody said anything, they just sat, staring. Chica was relieved with the time, 5:40. "I should get going.. Sorry" She waved to Foxy, who was just staring without a word, he just mumbled something to himself, "No answers.." Foxy sighed, he just kicked back and relaxed.

Before Chica left, she didn't want to leave Foxy alone so fast.. So she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and left. Leaving the stunned fox staring at the curtains.

Chica came out to the others, everybody was sitting and chatting on stage. All of a sudden, Mike came out of his office. EARLY.

He looked at the animatronics, they stared back silently. "Err.. Hi?" Chica's voice was normal, but she was curious with this odd event..

"Hey, guys. Look.. I want to be friends with you guys, would that be ok?" Mike sounded curious, yet friendly. The animatronics couldn't turn him down. "Sure!" Everybody said in unison.

Mike hopped up on stage with the animatronics, they socialized for a bit, and the original 4 apologized for trying to kill him. He didn't mind, actually. It helped him in power management etc.

Soon it was 5:56, Mike had to leave and the animatronics got into their positions up on stage. Mike waved goodbye to them, and Fredrick and him passed by eachother. Fredrick was shocked Mike was totally happy, and joyful. He didn't care though, he liked Mike as a night guard. He didn't want him to leave the business.

**Alright, guys! That's about it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully this chapter was longer than I think, since I really can't check the amount of words on it. Like, favorite, subscribe. And I'll see you all in the next video! (Chapter) P.S. You can chat with me through PM with ideas, or if you want an OC added in. I can add in only 2, since it being too crowded. But I will only be CONSIDERING these ideas for the next 2-3 chapters... Private Pie salutes you good people.**


	10. Update

**Everybody, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the TREMENDOUSLY LONG WAIT! I have been busy with a multitude of things (mostly gaming. I know, I'm like that) and I forgot all about the site. This is just a note to tell you that I have not died in any sort of accident (except for that one time where- Nevermind) YET. **

**Just stay vigilant and wary for a next chapter. Honestly, I don't even know what I was going to do with it..**


End file.
